


Planes, Trains, and Automobiles

by QuinnisFabray



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnisFabray/pseuds/QuinnisFabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trip to New Haven is long, and the train car is (mostly) empty, and how else are Rachel and Quinn supposed to pass the time? PWP g!p Quinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planes, Trains, and Automobiles

**Author's Note:**

> For the [GKM](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/38839.html?thread=51774391#t51774391%22): PWP, explicit public sex, oral, anal, exhibitionism, futanari, Faberry, g!p Quinn.
> 
> Well, it's been a while! So I thought a smutty one-shot might be a good way to get back in the swing of things. Hope you all enjoy!

“I still don’t understand why we couldn’t just ride in the car with the Wi-Fi...”

“Really, Quinn, you can’t go a couple hours without internet? I thought it would be nice to spend some time paying attention to _each other_ given our usual distance,” Rachel frowned, a hint of offense not quite masking the vague hurt she felt.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, it’s just – we’re about to spend three weeks together and I’d really like to catch up on news, because honestly, well, world news really helps distract me from the effects of the, uh, vibrations,” Quinn blushed, glancing down at the slight tent lifting her dress.

It was embarrassing and always made her feel like a teenage boy on a school bus, but the vibration of the train never failed to have her at half mast for the entire trip unless she kept her brain occupied with decidedly non-erotic subjects. Perhaps it was because her subconscious associated the train ride with visits to her sexy girlfriend – whatever the reason, it had been a problem since the very first trip and would likely be _worse_ having the object of her ardour close enough to touch... and smell... and... Quinn’s eyes glazed over, her semi-hard cock rising to near full-mast.

“Oh,” Rachel bit her lip, smirking slightly. “If that’s the problem, you know there’s a rather simple solution...”

One small hand trailed up a muscular thigh, brushing sensitive skin and Quinn gasped when those nimble fingers stroked the length of her now fully hard shaft.

“H-here?” Quinn squeaked, eyes darting around the empty car. The few other passengers at this time of day were all clustered in the Wi-Fi enabled car, leaving the couple conspicuously alone in the rear car.

“Here,” Rachel affirmed, her hand moving up to tug at the waistband of Quinn’s boyshorts, urging the blonde to bare herself.

Quinn licked her lips and glanced around again, uncertain if she was prepared to be quite so bold. Determined to persuade her lover, Rachel leaned over to pull an earlobe into her mouth, swirling her tongue and sucking gently. Quinn’s resolve weakened, her dick throbbing and straining against thin cotton.

“That could be your cock in my mouth instead, you know,” Rachel whispered, her lips just barely brushing against the delicate shell of Quinn’s ear.

“Oh my god,” Quinn scrambled to pull her underclothes off, hurriedly stuffing them into her knapsack.

“Mm, I thought you’d see things my way.”

Rachel lifted the skirt of Quinn’s dress, exposing her rigid shaft to the warm air of the train car. The blonde’s hips were rocking slightly in anticipation, a bead of pre-cum already glistening at the tip of her swollen cockhead. Gently cupping delicate testicles in her palm, Rachel paused to whisper in Quinn’s ear before beginning her descent.

“I love how eager you are for me. You make me feel so _desirable_ in a way no one else ever could.”

Before Quinn could respond, Rachel’s mouth was on her – lips wrapped around her bulbous cockhead, tongue teasing at the tiny slit to taste the blonde’s arousal. Quinn groaned, fighting the urge to shove her dick up into that hot mouth; her girlfriend may not have a gag reflex, but that was no excuse to be _rude_ after all. Her higher thought processes – noble as they were – couldn’t outlast Rachel’s throat swallowing around her and before long her fingers were wrapped in silky, dark hair, guiding the bob of the girl’s head in her lap.

“Fuck, baby... that’s so good, I... unnh, I’m not gonna last,” Quinn’s hips bucked up against her girlfriend’s face, that perfect, Jewish nose pressing against her groin.

Rachel moaned around her shaft, happily swallowing the spurt of pre-cum elicited by the vibration. The throbbing between her own thighs was becoming a distraction and, as much as she usually preferred to take her time, she really wanted to finish Quinn off quickly so the sexy blonde could return the favour. _It must be the thrill of exhibitionism_. Knowing just how to bring her lover over the edge quickly, Rachel swept two fingers lower to press against Quinn’s perineum as she swallowed around Quinn’s length.

Quinn let out a strangled cry, her hips snapping up and her back arching almost painfully as she came down Rachel’s throat. The diva hummed contently, swallowing the viscous fluid, her own arousal increasing exponentially at the feeling of her girlfriend’s cock twitching in her mouth. As soon as she’d swallowed the final drops, Rachel pulled her mouth of the softening member to frantically yank her lace panties off, nearly tearing them in the process.

The blonde was slouched in her seat, eyes closed, a sated smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Rachel was entirely too turned on for pleasantries, opting to grab the blonde’s hand and unceremoniously shove it under her own short skirt. Pulled out of her post-orgasmic haze, Quinn’s eyes flew open at the feeling of wet heat against her hand.

“Baby, please,” Rachel begged, desperate for relief.

“Hmm, is someone else all hot and bothered now?” Quinn teased, even as her fingers swept through soaked folds to stroke a swollen clit.

“Oh fuck, yes,” Rachel’s mouth fell open and she pushed her hips up, fucking herself against Quinn’s strong fingers.

“God, you’re so wet,” the blonde felt her arousal peaking again and slid two fingers into her lover’s tight core, glancing around the still-empty train car as she contemplated replacing her fingers with her rapidly hardening cock. Pounding her fingers into the smaller woman, the heel of her hand slapping against a sensitive nub, Quinn could feel the slick walls tightening around her. She was about to make her move when she caught sight of movement through the window at the front of the car.

“Crap,” the blonde swore quietly. She ripped her fingers from between her girlfriend’s legs, quickly adjusting their clothes as the car door slid open.

Rachel let out a cry of dismay at the sudden loss. She had been _right there_ and she looked around wildly to find the reason for the interruption. Her intense arousal threatened to turn to murderous rage when she saw the hapless young man who’d thwarted her orgasm. He was wearing a hoodie and baggy jeans and bouncing his head to music so loud that Rachel could hear the tinny sounds of it even from the opposite end of the train car. _It’ll serve him right to lose his hearing by the time he’s 25_. She knew it was uncharitable – rather vicious even – but really, he had some nerve barging into their car.

Seemingly ignoring the couple – one desperately hoping to not get caught, the other contemplating homicide – the boy dropped into a seat and settled in for the ride.

_Fuck._

“Quinn...,” Rachel whimpered, “I was so close.”

“I know baby, but he’s right there, and...”

“I don’t care,” the brunette practically growled the words. “You’re finishing what you started. For _both_ of us.”

“What?! Are you crazy, Rachel, we can’t...”

“We can, and we will.”

Hiking her skirt up around her waist, Rachel moved to straddle the blonde, knees on either side of curvaceous hips. She wasted no time pushing Quinn’s dress out of the way and positioning the tip of the rigid shaft at her entrance. Her mouth opened in a silent cry as she sunk down onto Quinn’s lap, loving the feel of the thick length filling her up. She pressed down hard, rocking slowly against her girlfriend, that bulbous cockhead hitting a white-hot spot inside her.

The slick walls fluttering around her throbbing cock felt even better than she had imagined when she’d been knuckle deep in her girlfriend just moments earlier. Rachel was barely moving and Quinn already felt like she could come, the girl just felt so good around her. And then she began to move, those sexy legs working to slam that hot pussy onto her dick. Quinn grunted, thrusting up into her lover and bringing her hand up to press against the girl’s swollen clit – she’d already come once and wanted to make sure Rachel got off first this time, especially given the earlier interruption.

“Unngh, baby, do you know how sexy you look when you fuck me?” Quinn panted, voice low and rough with arousal. “Mm, I wish... oh, fuck, I wish you were naked so I could really see your tight little pussy stretch around my cock... watch your gorgeous tits bounce while you ride me...”

“Oh, fuck, Quinn, mmn...”

“Ah yeah... come on my cock, come all over me...”

Rachel shrieked, slamming down onto Quinn’s lap one final time, walls collapsing around her girlfriend’s rigid length. Her hips jerked against Quinn, loud cries spilling from her throat with each wave of pleasure. Quinn looked over Rachel’s shoulder worriedly, but the boy just sat there, bopping his head to his music. _Those must be really good headphones..._

The blonde held her girlfriend close, stroking her back and nuzzling into her hair as the brunette rode out the aftershocks of her climax. She tried to ignore the nagging of her painfully hard dick, but Rachel’s slick walls were still fluttering around her and the girl was still rocking just slightly and her primal instincts were urging her to rut, to mate, to _fuck_...

Quinn carefully manoeuvred Rachel off of her cock, hissing at the coolness of the outside air after the intense heat of the girl’s insides. Casting a last glance over her shoulder to ensure the boy was still ignoring them, she fumbled in her knapsack for a tube of lotion. Squirting a generous amount onto her palm, she stroked the length of her shaft. She’d intended to lube up and move on, but instead took a moment to enjoy the stimulation, moaning quietly and fisting her slick cockhead in a tight grasp.

“Hey,” Rachel pushed Quinn’s shoulder, demanding the blonde’s attention.

“Sorry,” Quinn cleared her throat and blushed. “I, ah, got distracted.”

“Well, get un-distracted,” Rachel smirked. “Unless you wanted to take care of that all by yourself.”

“No, no, I’m, uh, I’m totally focused on the task at hand. I just wanted to, um, give you a moment, you know.”

“Uh-huh...”

Squirting some more lotion onto her hand, Quinn knelt between Rachel’s legs, grateful the laminate floor seemed to be relatively clean. She cut off further banter by bringing her hand up to smear lotion around her girlfriend’s puckered hole, one fingertip teasing into the tight entrance, already wet with Quinn’s cum where it dripped down from the girl’s swollen cunt.

“Mmm, that’s more like it,” Rachel moaned at the feeling of that strong finger probing her sensitive anus. She hadn’t thought she’d like anal when they’d first tried it, but there was something about the raunchiness of it that really turned her on.

Quinn pushed two fingers into her roughly; she wanted to take her time, but the pressure of the location had her anxious and the throbbing of her cock had her impatient, and, well, gentle lovemaking is for at home. _When we aren’t at risk of being interrupted or possibly_ arrested _for public indecency._ Scissoring her fingers, she bit her lip and grabbed at her dick when Rachel groaned throatily and pushed down onto her, stretching her own ass out.

“Fuck, Rach...”

“Nngh, yes, please...” the brunette moaned.

Quinn wasted no time getting into position, her knees grateful for the break from the hard floor and her dick twitching in her hand in anticipation of splitting the tiny diva. Positioning her cockhead at the slick entrance, she began to push forward slowly, the tight ring of muscle resisting the initial intrusion.

“Yes, baby... mmn, fuck me,” Rachel whimpered, grabbing Quinn’s hips to pull her closer, deeper inside.

“God...” Quinn pushed forward steadily, forcing her dick into her lover’s tight little ass. When she’d pressed in to the hilt, groin resting against her girlfriend’s butt, she paused, trembling with the effort of holding still.

“Okay?” the blonde’s voice was hoarse, quavering with restraint.

“Mm-hmm,” Rachel shifted, pushing her hips up to encourage her lover to move.

With a groan, Quinn braced her hands on the back of the seat behind Rachel and pulled out to the tip. The ridge of her cockhead brushed against the inside of Rachel’s tight anus just before she pushed in again, spearing into the tight heat. She fucked her girl’s ass in a steady rhythm, feeling her balls tighten already – there was no way she could last, not when Rachel felt so good and looked so sexy and the thrill of possibly being caught had her dick leaking pre-cum in a steady stream.

“Oh god, oh fuck... Quinn, baby,” Rachel breathed into her ear, going out of her mind with pleasure just at the _thought_ of what they were doing. Her eyes fluttered open to peer between the seats at the boy seated up front – still listening to his music – and a rush of pleasure spiked through her body. _All he has to do is_ turn around _and there is no hiding what we’re doing._

“Unngh, Rachel, yeah, fuck yeah,” Quinn slammed into her lover, cock swelling and reaching impossible depths as she released into the diva.

Rachel whimpered at the feeling of the blonde’s hot cum filling her bowels, the usual thrill of doing something so dirty amplified by the circumstances. Reaching between her legs, her fingers slipped across her swollen clit, pushing her over the edge into a second orgasm. Her cunt clenched around nothing, ass clamping down on Quinn’s softening dick to push it from inside her.

The pair slumped together, breathing heavily and shivering through aftershocks until the PA warned them that they would be arriving in New Haven soon. Scrambling to clean up – thank goodness for the wet wipes Rachel insists on carrying – they just managed to look presentable by the time the train pulled to a stop.

Gathering their belongings and preparing to leave the train, they exchanged furtive glances like children wondering if they’d gotten away with something as they approached the front of the car where the apparently oblivious boy was stretching.

“Oh, hey!” the boy slipped his headphones off and glanced between the girls, gaze sweeping their figures – particularly Rachel’s legs in her short skirt.

The pair paused, both wondering if they were about to be confronted for their behaviour.

“I didn’t know you guys were back there, sorry if my music was too loud or whatever.”

“It’s quite alright, it was fine, really – I didn’t even realise it was on!” Rachel flashed the boy her Broadway smile and dragged a laughing Quinn off the train. The boy watched them go – particularly enjoying the view – and sighed to himself.

_Man, I could’ve been macking on them the whole way? I gotta pay more attention when I’m on the train!_


End file.
